Species: Gooxeorriwth
by Mar1992
Summary: Bio Species: Gooxeorriwth


Species: Gooxeorriwth

Homeworld: N/A

Average Lifespan: Biologically Immortal.

Height: Variable (usually 191 cm)

Weight: Variable

Diet: omnivores

Sapience: Level Sapient

Language Unknown

Subspecies/Races None

Species Evolved From: N/A

Overview: Gooxeorriwth are strange biologically unique species from the interdimensional that old as time itself. They were virtually unstoppable, almost indestructible, comparatively strong, dexterous, and intelligent, possessed slender frames with necks and long tails. Their mouths were filled with sharp teeth, and their eyes were Yellow iris with black sclera. Each Gooxeorriwth has a unique spirit and mind and shows clear signs of life, they possessed unlimited lifeforce of their own that will never run out, which grants them unlimited regenerative power, stamina, and eternal life. Members of the species possessed the basic abilities of elasticity, liquefying, grants them a wide variety of abilities.

Physiology: Possessing a muscular, lean, and slender build, they appears to be a large, muscular anthropomorphic wingless dragon. They typically stand just a few inches taller than most humans, with an average height of a little over six feet, and are covered in blue scales that has a strange gooey texture to it, They has a light blue underbelly on belly traveled up past their chest and to their mouth. they possess capable of absorb others Lifeform into their body, that cause an increase in physical and mental prowess. They have digitigrade legs and four toed feet that splay outwards. Gooxeorriwth is always Blue in color, but this can range from a light Green color to a Dark Red. They may have stripe markings on the upper arms and back. A row of soft spines run down their backs from the top of their heads to the middle of their tails. Gooxeorriwth eyes are orange, yellow, purple or Red. Gooxeorriwth iris always has black sclera. Their clothing usually consists of white pants with a black belt, and a yellow buckle on which emblazoned with the insignia 'B.

Biology: Gooxeorriwth entire physiology are extremely bizarre, Gooxeorriwth possessed the basic abilities of elasticity, liquefying, able them to liquefy, and otherwise manipulate their body. The makeup of that composes Gooxeorriwth anatomy are extremely bizarre substance that can be manipulated in a variety of ways, they are also very resistant to physical attacks. It is extremely difficult to make Gooxeorriwth bleed and Gooxeorriwth Blood is always purple. Gooxeorriwth reproduce by simple binary fission without the preceding exchange of genetic.

Gooxeorriwth are capable regenerating any body parts instantaneously, allowing Gooxeorriwth to regenerate lost appendages, holes in his body, recover from being blown to pieces or even being blasted to vapor so long as single cell intact.

In order to regenerate, a Gooxeorriwth must remain alive, That meaning a single cell must be intact, that mean each of their cells are so alien that it's not accurate to call them cells. Gooxeorriwth extremely difficult to actually kill. Every injury simply regenerates, from lost limbs, to a blown off torso, to a broken neck, to being blown to pieces. Killing Gooxeorriwth generally requires complete destroy ever cell in Gooxeorriwth body. if you missed a bit of flesh, Gooxeorriwth able to replicate itself into a new body. a Gooxeorriwth has an extremely extremely bizarre genetic structure, and an extraordinarily bizarre immune system. Gooxeorriwth are completely immune to every form of disease brought on by bacteria, viruses, or even parasites.

Their physiology grants them a wide variety of abilities. One of the most interesting aspects about Gooxeorriwth species is their Body had a malleable nature to it as it was capable of either hardening or turning into a soft liquid styled substance. Gooxeorriwth possess a terrifying absorption ability in which their absorb living beings and to integrate them into their body, gaining access to their powers and memories. As such, they was able to turn into an amorphous mass allowing them to encompass an living beings and literally absorb them into their body. They was also equally capable of doing this either parts of their body if they were separated from them and through their mental control they was able to direct these limbs which expanded when they reached an living beings, consumes them and integrate a person into their being, taking some of the traits of the victims. its horrible experience, the victims won't die, but the victims will never see the light of day again. Once victims are absorbed, there's no way out. victim will forever be part of that Gooxeorriwth's physiology. All victim knowledge, strength and abilities will be added to Gooxeorriwth's own, gained all the strengths of the living beings they absorped thus potentially growing stronger and stronger. Every being Gooxeorriwth absorb will make them stronger in the end. Every being Gooxeorriwth has completed absorbed, integrated into their DNA.

Culture and society: The origins of the Gooxeorriwth are likely to be forever lost to history, but they are known to be one of the most dangerous Species that ever existed. They only care about themselves. Gooxeorriwth have not yet developed space-faring technology.


End file.
